The Billionaire's Baby Blues
by IntoxicatedCirculation-xo
Summary: A nice, light romance in the style of those Harlequin romance novels that I'm addicted to. Very light action towards the beginning. Bruce Wayne/OC Post TDK COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**If you are looking for a serious Bruce Wayne story, please click your "back" button or that little "x" up in the right hand corner. For those of you that are looking for a light, cheap Bruce Wayne story in the style of those Harlequin novels, please read on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize.**

Evelyn Peters let out a slow, exasperated sigh and glanced around her small, dirty and dingy apartment. Even after several months of living in these appalling conditions, she was still not used to them. Every day and night she dreamed about him finally deciding to let her go and return to the life she once knew; the one she loved. Evelyn, however, knew that things could never be the same ever again. He had destroyed everything she knew and held dear before taking her away.

She desperately wanted to do something—anything—to get her mind off of her current situation. She'd even clean her new shithole of an apartment. But it was quite impossible for her to do much of anything with her hands being constantly tied behind her back.

Evelyn had to rely on him for everything and she hated that. She had to rely on him for food, water, bathroom usage and a regular cleaning. All of which he did only when he felt like it. He had left a dog food and water bowl filled when he left her alone, but she would never sink low enough to use them. Doing so would equate to giving in, and Evelyn would never give into a maniac like him. She'd die first.

She heard the faint sound of voices and instantly picked his out of the conversation. It was a unique voice, unlike any that she had ever heard before. The sound of his voice constantly fluctuated, able to go to an extremely high pitch when he was happy to a low, booming growl when he was angry. And then there was that laugh of his that she heard every night in her nightmares.

The door slammed open, hitting the wall and knocking some of the plaster out of the wall where it fell to a nice little pile of dust on the ground. He looked the same as always; a hideous mix of green and purple in his wardrobe, smeared face paint and that demented grin. He stared at Evelyn for a few minutes before slamming the door shut and sitting down across from her on the floor. He set a large, brown paper sack down on the floor next to him. He used a gloved hand to yank her chin up so she could look into his eyes.

He licked his lips. "So, how's my little Princess today?"

"I'm not your Princess," Evelyn spat out at him.

"Is that so?"

She nodded.

"Then I guess I won't feed you."

She just sat there and glared at him. Evelyn was very hungry, but she wasn't going to grovel at his feet for some lousy food. She was stronger than that.

"Then don't," she said.

A smile went across his face. "Then I'll just eat this all myself."

He opened the bag and the smell of greasy fast food filled the air. Evelyn's stomach growled loudly. She was never one for fast food, but when you're starving anything that's put in front of you looks appealing. It hurt her to do so, but she sat and watched him as he ate the burger and fries that were in the bag. He slowed his pace down to make it more agonizing for her. When he was done, he let out a smile.

"That was good, Princess," he told her. "You could've had some if you had just… _begged_ me." He laughed. "But, honestly, I like that you're unbreakable. It's much more fun for me." He stood up and dusted himself off. "It's time for your bath now, Princess."

Swiftly, he reached out and grabbed her hair, painfully twisting it in his hand. Evelyn let out a yelp of pain as he dragged her to the moldy bathroom. He dropped her on the floor and turned the water on. He jumped onto the bathroom counter, where he sat and watched her silently while the tub filled.

"Remember, Princess, try anything… _funny_… and you'll pay for it," he warned her as he untied her hands so he could take her clothes off.

Evelyn knew better than to try anything sneaky with him. She didn't want to end up being killed on the five o'clock news. She knew nobody'd care about her but she just didn't want to go that way.

She tried her hardest to ignore the fact that he was undressing her, running his hands all over her naked body. It did turn her on a bit, seeing as she hadn't made love to anybody in months, but she'd never lower herself to having sex with this monster. He was nothing but scum.

Once he had her undressed, Evelyn's hands were tied behind her back again. She got into the tub and did her best to sit down. It was a small, dirty tub not fit for cleaning anything in. He pulled out a washcloth from his suit pocket and soaked it in the tub. It seemed as though he forgot the soap—again.

"I'm sorry, Princess, I really am," he said as he washed her body. She knew that he wasn't really sorry at all. "I want you to be squeaky clean, but I can't remember to bring soap with me. I should tie a ribbon around my finger to remember. What do you think about the idea, Princess?"

Evelyn remained silent, which earned her a slap on the cheek.

"Do you remember our rule, Princess?"

"Yes."

"What is it then?"

"I will answer you when you ask me a question," she said quietly.

He rubbed her head with his hand. "Good girl." He threw the washcloth onto the bathroom floor. "I'd say you're done. Let's get you out of there and back into your clothes before I decide to do something _naughty_ with you."

He helped Evelyn out of the bathtub and did the pre-bath ritual in reverse. Once she was back in her dirty clothes, he tied her up again. And something happened that she had not heard in all her time of being here.

The doorbell rang.

**Oh my! Who's at the door?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone for the reviews! Sorry that this is so short! I would've added some action but I am not an action writer and I never will be. All chapters after this will be longer. I promise.**

* * *

Batman waited for the sound of Commissioner Gordon's voice telling the Joker that he was under arrest for the kidnapping of Evelyn Peters before bursting through the apartment's only window. He didn't really care about the damage he had done, seeing as he owned the whole building (along with all the others on the block.)

He ignored the shouts of the police and the Joker and focused on finding Evelyn. That was his priority right now. Batman left the bedroom that he was in and walked into the living room. The Joker was the first to notice his entrance, but he remained silent.

"I'm here for Evelyn," he told Gordon.

Gordon nodded to a corner by the door. "Over there," he said. "Get her to a hospital right away. He's tortured her."

When Batman looked at the girl hiding in the corner, he couldn't believe what he saw. The Evelyn Peters shown in her brother's missing person posters was a happy looking, orange-haired girl who was a little on the pudgy side but loved life anyways. This girl was dirty, as thin as a rail and looked scared to death.

"Wrap your arms around my neck," he instructed.

She hesitated.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I'm going to take you to a hospital."

It took several minutes before she finally decided to believe him. He thought that she was one of those people who thought that the Batman was the criminal that the press had made him out to be. However, once she realized that he was telling her the truth, she seemed to relax with him a bit.

She held onto him like a young child holds onto his security blanket as the Batpod sped down the streets heading for Gotham General Hospital; but whether that was because driving this fast scared her or because she felt safer the more she held onto him, he didn't know. When he arrived at the newly re-built hospital, doctors snatched her away from him and pushed her into the hospital on a stretcher, but not before she could whisper a "thank you" to him.

Once he saw that Evelyn got into the hospital safely, he spend back to his Bat Cave, which sat under a newly re-built Wayne Mansion (which was only built because Alfred told him that he'd be more likely to find a woman wanting to start a family with him if he had an actual house. For some reason, women didn't want to raise their children in penthouses.) Alfred was waiting for him.

"How did it go, Master Wayne?" he asked as the Batsuit was shed off.

"Perfectly," Bruce replied. "Now, if you don't mind, I've got some calls to make."

Alfred smiled. "You go ahead, Sir."

Bruce couldn't help but overhear a breaking news report as he made his way to his office: _"Evelyn Peters has just been admitted to Gotham General after being dropped off by the Batman. Peters was abducted six months ago by the Joker, who is now in police custody. In addition to the kidnapping of Peters, he is also being charged with the murders of her parents, Lydia and Maurice. We'll have more for you at six o'clock."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone who left me a review! I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

When Evelyn opened her eyes, she found herself staring at a bright white ceiling. Her vision was still blurred, but she could see enough from a quick glance to come to the conclusion that she was in a hospital. The air smelled sterilized and the soft humming of the medical equipment set in her ear. She slowly sat up on the bed.

What did she last remember? There were some cops and then the Batman and then a rush of doctors trying to get her inside the hospital. The details of most everything, except for the Batman, were fuzzy. To Evelyn, the memory of him was as clear as day. How could you forget something like _him_? You couldn't.

She was absolutely sure that she had not been scared. Not even when he sped down the streets at lightning fast speed (in fact, Evelyn loved cars.) She knew that he'd keep her safe. What Evelyn was scared of, however, was the Joker; who she was sure would escape from jail and come after her, thinking that his arrest was somehow her fault. She shuddered at the thought and felt a warm hand come down on her shoulder.

Somehow Evelyn managed to hold in her scream and slowly turned her head to the right, deciding that if it was the Joker, she'd finish him off (but what with, she didn't quite know.) She was surprised when her eyes laid on Bruce Wayne, Gotham City's resident billionaire playboy.

"What're you here for?" she asked him what was on her mind. She didn't really care if she was being rude. In fact, she felt as though she deserved the right.

"Your brother sent me," he replied, smile still in place. "He's out of town and requested that you stay with me until he returns."

"And how do I know that you're not working for the Joker, Mr. Wayne?"

"Believe me, Eve," Bruce told her, "you're not going to have to worry about him when I'm around."

"My name is Evelyn, Mr. Wayne."

"I'm gonna call you Eve. Call me Bruce." He took his hand off of her shoulder and shoved it into his suit coat pocket. "Dr. Rice should be here soon to check you over and sign your release papers, and then it's off to Wayne Manor until Max comes back."

"Why d'you think I'm going to go with you, Mr. Wayne?"

"Because that's what your brother wants."

"And how do I know that's what he wants?"

Bruce pulled out a cell phone and handed it to Evelyn. "Ask him yourself."

Evelyn turned the phone on and dialed her brother's phone number. But before she sent the call out she made Bruce leave the room so she could have some privacy. He had happily obliged, which made Evelyn uneasy. Once the door closed she sent her call out and Max picked up the phone on the first ring.

"Bruce is that—"

"Maxie," Evelyn whined.

"Oh my, Eve? Is that you?"

"Yes."

"Are you okay?" he asked, sounding like a proper worried big brother.

"No," she replied. "Do I really have to leave this hospital with Bruce Wayne?"

"Yes," Max replied. "He'll take care of you until I get back from Paris."

"How long will you be gone?"

"Oh, another several weeks at least."

"Several weeks?!? Do you know how many crazy headlines will be made about him and I by then?"

"Oh, so you're telling me that you're scared of the press?"

She knew that he was taunting her. "No, but—"

"Then leave that hospital with Bruce and let him take care of you, Eve."

It was over at that, seeing as Max hung up on her after completing his sentence, denying Evelyn of the chance to say anything else. She threw the phone down onto the bed angrily and huffed. Max was lucky he was thousands of miles away. Bruce came into the room a few minutes later laughing.

"And what do you find so funny?" she asked him.

"Nothing," he replied, smiling.

As Bruce was pocketing his cell phone, Dr. Rice came into the room. He smiled and nodded at Bruce before turning his attention to Evelyn. After some prodding and a few questions he signed her release papers and handed them to Bruce.

"Make sure that she takes it easy for a while, Mr. Wayne."

"Will do, doc," he said before the doctor left. Bruce handed Evelyn a stack of clothes. "They're probably too big, but they'll do for now."

Being careful to make sure she didn't show anything private, Evelyn slid on the T-shirt and pants, which were definitely too big for her. Bruce laughed and removed his belt, giving it to her so maybe her pants could stay up without her constant holding onto them. Without thinking about it, she let Bruce hold her hand and lead her out of the hospital.

As soon as they stepped foot outside, flashbulbs went off and reporters began shouting questions at Evelyn and Bruce. Bruce quickly got the both of them inside his black Lamborghini and Evelyn, forgetting that she was angry at Bruce, immediately began fawning over his car.

"You have such a beautiful car," she told him. "I've never seen another like it."

"Thank you," Bruce replied graciously. "I had it custom made." He pressed his foot on the gas pedal and they shot away from the reporters. "They even somehow managed to make it go faster."

Before she knew it, the car screeched to a halt. Bruce got out of the car and quickly made his way over to the passenger's side door, opening it and helping Evelyn out of the car. She was more than surprised to find Wayne Manor sitting in front of her.

"I thought this place burned down," she said quietly.

Bruce smiled. "A lot has changed since you last saw Gotham City, Eve."


	4. Chapter 4

**Yes, I know it's short. Next chapter will be longer.**

* * *

"Don't you have a nightgown or something?" Evelyn asked Bruce as he held out one of his old T-shirts. He knew it'd be like a tent on her.

"I'm sorry, Eve," he apologized. "It's all I have, despite the rumors you've heard that would make you think otherwise."

"So you're not the playboy the gossip papers make you out to be?"

"You shouldn't make assumptions based on some little blurb you read or some grainy photo you see. I thought that you were smarter than that."

"I am, Mr. Wayne."

Bruce let out an exasperated sigh. "Eve, you can call me Bruce."

"I will call you Mr. Wayne until I tire of that," Evelyn told him. She took the T-shirt he was holding. "Now, can you show me to a guest room or something so I can change?"

"I can't."

"And why not?"

"Because you're staying in here."

"Let me guess, for my _safety_?"

Bruce nodded.

She let out a small groan. "Of course. Would you mind looking at something other than me for the next few moments then?"

He smiled and looked up at the ceiling. He only looked at her again when she gave him permission. Evelyn was slightly surprised at his being such a gentleman. She then discreetly watched him as he shed his clothes down to nothing but his boxers. Bruce was built well, but she couldn't help but notice all the scars that he had.

"Looks like you've been beaten up pretty badly," Evelyn remarked as she absentmindedly traced her finger over a faded scar on his upper arm.

"None of them hurt as bad as you'd think," Bruce whispered. His face was closer to hers than she thought.

"Oh, that's nice," she whispered.

Before Evelyn knew it, he kissed her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to all you lovely people who have left reviews/subscribed to my story.**

* * *

Bruce Wayne woke up the next morning feeling very satisfied but he couldn't help the guilty feeling in the bottom of his stomach. He shouldn't have seduced Evelyn how he did but, at the same time, he was glad he had. Bruce now felt better than he had ever felt in the longest time. Once Evelyn figured out what had happened she'd probably hate him, but it was worth it.

For a few brief moments he let his mind think that she had enjoyed his love making. She had been nice to him at times, but the periods of unwarranted cruelty had voided the value of them. Evelyn had made it quite clear that she disliked Bruce and he wasn't going to try and change or ignore that fact. These few minutes of lust and wishful thinking weren't worth all of the trouble. He'd get over this soon enough. After deciding on which course of action to take, Bruce quietly slid out of his bed and into the bathroom. He couldn't ignore his more relaxed aura as he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. A nice cold shower helped him focus on other, more important, things.

Like the Joker, for example. Yes, he had been arrested, but that didn't mean that he was going to be punished for the crimes that he had committed. He'd either escape from jail again or, for the millionth time, declare that he was insane and get himself shipped off to Arkham for "treatment." That wasn't going to happen this time, not if Batman had anything to say about it.

After getting dressed, Bruce wrote a quick note for Evelyn and left Wayne Manor. He had a lot to get done today.

When Evelyn finally woke up, she wasn't surprised to find that Bruce was gone. He seemed like the kind of guy who was always busy doing something. She was that way, too, except she currently didn't have anything to occupy her time with. She'd have to remember to maybe ask Bruce if he had something that she could do.

On second thought, she's wouldn't ask him for anything. Evelyn felt as though she had asked him for too much already. She shouldn't have let him make love to her the way he did, no matter how much she wanted it. It was a stupid move to make, making her look extremely weak and pathetic.

A knock at the bedroom door brought Evelyn back into reality. "May I come in, Miss Peters?" a British-accented voice asked her.

She quickly found and threw on the oversized T-shirt of Bruce's. "Um, sure."

The door slowly opened and an older looking man came in with a breakfast tray. When he smiled at her, Evelyn immediately thought of one of those nice grandfather-types. "Mr. Wayne requested I bring you a nice, warn breakfast."

"Oh, thank you…"

"Alfred's the name, Miss Peters."

"Thank you, Alfred," she said, giving him a smile.

"I should be the one thanking you, Miss Peters," Alfred said. "Last night was the first time Mr. Wayne has slept in ages."

She laughed. "Is that so?"

Alfred nodded.

"Once again, thank you for the breakfast," Evelyn said. "And please call me Evelyn."

He nodded once more. "If you need me, Evelyn, I'll be in the kitchen."

She gave him a smile and picked up her fork. Not until she had begun eating did she notice how hungry she had been. And it wasn't until she was almost done when Evelyn noticed the envelope sitting on the tray. Her name was elegantly written on the front of it, and the note inside was written very neatly.

_Dear Eve,_

_Sorry that you had to wake up without me, but I had to get an early start today. I plan on visiting Commissioner Gordon, so don't be surprised if you get a visit from him later on. I'll also try to get a hold of your brother as well. I'll be seeing you tonight._

_Sincerely,  
__Bruce_

Just as she was putting the letter back into the envelope, there was a knock at the bedroom door. Alfred came into the room moments later. "Commissioner Gordon is here and would like to see you, Evelyn."


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all of the people who left me reviews! **

**This is going to be the last update until mid-April or so.**

* * *

Evelyn watched the little stick intently as she waited for a result. She had a weird feeling that she knew what it would be but she was anxious anyways. Who wouldn't be in a situation like this?

She held her breath and didn't let it out until she saw a little plus sign appear, indicating that she was, in fact, pregnant with Bruce Wayne's child. Evelyn wasn't sure how she should be feeling. She wanted to be happy, mad, ashamed and sad all at the same time.

Would she tell Bruce that their brief tryst a month or so earlier had resulted in her pregnancy? Her answer was an immediate "no." He was too busy to take care of himself, let alone a baby. Alfred's occasional remarks and her own observations told her that much.

So, now she had something else to decide: would she keep the baby? The answer to that was an immediate "yes." She had always wanted to be a mother, no matter what she might've said to anyone that might've made them think otherwise.

It was settled, she was going to have the baby and keep it a secret from Bruce. It would be hard seeing as he dropped in to check on her every week or so, but she'd manage somehow. Just like she'd somehow manage to raise the child without the help of its father. That task seemed daunting but, once again, she knew that she'd be able to manage.

At least she hoped so.

* * *

Bruce knew it wasn't necessary (and probably unwanted) but he felt the need to check up on Evelyn every once in a while. He wanted to make sure that she was readjusting to the world in the right way. At least, that's what he told himself. Bruce couldn't bring himself to admit that he wanted to see her because he loved her and missed having her around at the mansion.

He couldn't love anyone. How could he ever love again after what happened to Rachel? As far as Bruce Wayne was concerned, love only resulted in pain and suffering. Deep down he knew that was a lie, but it was better to believe that then it was to try and open his heart to someone else.

Evelyn Peters was a friend; that and nothing more. He had to remember that if he wanted things to stay the way that they were. Bruce couldn't handle the sudden upheaval in his life that Evelyn's entrance to it would obviously bring. And, anyways, she hated him. She had gone to great lengths to prove that to him.

The sleek, black Lamborghini came to a smooth stop in the parking spot reserved for the resident of apartment 103-A, which happened to be Evelyn's. She didn't drive a car, so the spot remained empty most of the time. His thoughts took a hold of him again and he was at her door and knocking before he knew it.

"Hello, Bruce," she said coldly after she opened the door.

"Hi, Eve," he said cordially. "May I come in?"

"Of course," she replied, stepping back to let him in.

"So, how're you adjusting?"

"Just fine."

"Have you gotten back in touch with any of your old friends?" he asked.

"Why would I want to? They're horrible people," Evelyn replied. "I'm kind of glad that I got taken by that lunatic clown, to tell the truth."

Bruce resisted the urge to chuckle. "How's the job thing going?"

"I haven't found anything yet," she told him. "I've got enough money for the next twenty years, but I don't want to use it."

"Wayne Enterprises could use you," he said casually.

"I don't want your charity, Bruce; and I don't need it."

"I know you don't," he said. "I was just letting you know that we could use you, especially in marketing."

"Well, I'm still not interested." Evelyn folded her arms across her chest.

"Then I'll be leaving," he said. "But first can I use your bathroom?"

"Go ahead."

"Thank you, Eve," he said before walking away.

As Bruce washed his hands after doing his business, he couldn't help but notice the white and bright yellow box in the trash can. PREGNANCY TEST was on the front of the box in bold, black letters. He picked up the box and found that the pregnancy test was in it. Carefully, Bruce took it out of the box and was completely shocked at the results.

He dropped the box back into the trash can and went back into Evelyn's living room. Her eyes got big when she saw what Bruce was holding.

"When were you planning on telling me that we're having a child?"

* * *

**Oh my god, she's pregnant?!? **

**What's Bruce going to do?**


	7. Chapter 7

"I… wasn't," Evelyn told Bruce in a quiet voice, avoiding his piercing stare.

"What?"

"I wasn't going to tell you that I was pregnant," she said.

"Are you keeping the baby?" Bruce asked.

"Of course I am," she replied, looking up at him with the kind of look that told him that she had no plans of backing down. "So you can get rid of all your ideas to convince me to abort it."

"Why do you think I'd want it aborted, Eve?" Bruce asked, obviously angry.

"You don't have time for a child," Evelyn said. "You're busy living the jet set life with Wayne Industries, hooking up with every good looking bimbo you meet. You, Bruce Wayne, are not the kind that'll settle down and have a family."

"What were you going to do then?" he asked.

"I was going to move and raise the baby by myself and not be a burden for you," she replied.

"That's not happening," Bruce stated.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Evelyn asked him.

"We're getting married," he replied immediately.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Eve."

"I am not marrying you, Bruce," she told him matter-of-factly.

"As long as you are having our child you will," he replied in the same tone. "I am going to be there for my child."

"I'd let you visit," she told him, knowing it wouldn't work.

"I don't think so," he said. "I want to see my child more that once a month and I want it to be raised in a traditional family." He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. "I'll call Alfred and he'll arrange for movers to come and collect your things and have you moved into Wayne Manor by the end of the week. And I'll have him check and see how quickly we can get a marriage done."

Evelyn decided to use her last argument. "I'm not getting eloped, Bruce. I want a real marriage with nice dresses, flowers and the works."

"Alright," he said, "you can have it. I'll pull a few strings and get the future Mrs. Wayne whatever her heart desires."

Her jaw slackened and her argument escaped before she could say anything; and when she finally did think of something, he was gone. Angry at herself, Evelyn stomped her foot and went to bed.

* * *

**I love this story, even though it's all cliched. :) **

**There'll be ten chapters total.**


	8. Chapter 8

Evelyn was reluctant to get out of the black Lamborghini after it had came to a stop in a v.i.p. parking spot belonging to one of Gotham City's best restaurants. She and Bruce ware going to be having lunch with her brother, Max, and they were going to tell him the news. Evelyn didn't know what he'd think about his little sister getting pregnant with his best friend's baby and then marrying him, but she wasn't keen on finding out.

Bruce stood by the passenger's side door of the sports car, extending his hand and looking like the picture of utter confidence. "Come on, Eve, we don't want to keep your brother waiting."

She remained where she was.

"If we show up even later, Max will get angry," he told her. "Do you want him to be angry at us before we even spring the news on him?"

The thought of that alone convinced Evelyn to take his hand and let him lead her out of the car. She could hear the sounds on camera going off, but ignored them as Bruce led her into the restaurant, which was warm and quiet. It took Evelyn two minutes to spot her brother.

Maxwell Peters was a tall man with about as much muscle as Bruce. His hair was a dark orange and he had brown eyes. Max shared his sister's round face and small nose, but not the freckles that went across the bridge of it. He was a little overprotective of his sister; but, otherwise, was an easygoing guy with a charming smile.

Max smiled as Evelyn and Bruce sat down at his table in the furthest corner. "I heard you two had some news for me."

"We do," Bruce replied with a small smile.

"But it can wait until after lunch," Evelyn said. "I'm starving."

She wasn't extremely hungry (she had breakfast about an hour before the lunch date) but she suggested having lunch to buy herself some time. Evelyn still wasn't quite ready to tell him the news and hoped that a nice lunch would put her brother into a relaxed state, as they usually did.

"Then lunch it is," Max said. He had always been unable to tell his little sister "no."

Evelyn was quite as she ate her well-done steak and listened intently as her brother talked business with Bruce. She was mostly paying attention to Bruce, who had became relaxed and friendly while talking to Max. A smile adorned his face and the creases had disappeared from his forehead. Evelyn wished that she could make Bruce laugh like that. All she had made him do ever since she had met him was make him angry.

"Send my regards to the chef," Max told the pretty blonde waitress as she took the empty plates and left a check, which he took before anyone else could see it. "Now, what's the news?"

Evelyn mustered up her courage and let it out before it ran away from her again. "I'm pregnant with Bruce's child and we're going to be getting married."

A shocked look fell onto Max's face. "Are you serious?"

She nodded.

He looked from his sister to Bruce and back a few times before smiling and saying, "Congratulations! Tell me when the wedding is and I'll be there."

Evelyn let out a sigh of relief and Bruce said, "We're getting married next Monday in the gardens at Wayne Manor."

Max smiled. "I'll be sure to clear my schedule."

* * *

**Thank you to everyone that gave me a review. :) We're almost done here! **


	9. Chapter 9

This was wrong and Bruce knew it. He shouldn't be getting ready to marry Evelyn Peters right now. She wasn't the one that he truly wanted. The one that he was truly in love with had been dead for almost two years now, and she had taken his ability to love anyone else to the grave with her.

Rachel Dawes was Bruce's true love, and was the person who should've been in Evelyn's place. She probably would've been the one standing at the altar today if that sadistic clown hadn't taken her from him. Bruce was positive that Rachel would've waited for him.

Part of Bruce wanted to call this whole thing off and let Evelyn go free. Not because he didn't want to make the commitment, but because he felt as though he couldn't give Evelyn what she and their child needed: true, unconditional love. He wanted to be there for his child, but he didn't want to take away its mother's freedom. Evelyn didn't love him, so why should he force her into something that she didn't want?

Bruce mulled this over as he stood in front of the full-length mirror and adjusted his tuxedo. He heard a small knock at his bedroom door. "Don't you know I'm not supposed to see you yet, Eve?" he shouted, trying to sound happy.

"I'm not Eve, Bruce," Max shouted back, "and I'm coming in."

Two seconds later, Max's reflection appeared in Bruce's mirror. "Why so glum on your wedding day?"

"It's nothing," Bruce mumbled.

"I know you well enough to know that you're lying," Max said. "So just give it to me straight."

He hesitated. "I… I don't want to force your sister into a marriage when it's obvious that she doesn't love me."

Max let out a snort of what sounded like disbelief. "Eve doesn't love you? That's silly. That girl is crazy for you!"

"But she thinks I'm a total ass."

"Who doesn't sometimes? But the difference with Eve is that she's telling you that you're an ass because she doesn't want to tell you that she loves you. Mom and dad were killed nine months ago by a crazy clown who then kidnapped her and held her for six months until Batman rescued her. She had everything she loved taken away from her and you wonder why she won't say, 'I love you.' Eve's not going to say it and lose you, too."

Bruce stood there, running what Max had said over in his head. Once he figured it all out, he put a smile on his face and left the room. He had a beautiful woman to marry.

* * *

The whole wedding went by in a big white, green and pink blur for Evelyn. Everything had went so fast; except for their first kiss as Mr. and Mrs. Bruce Wayne, which was utter perfection. To Evelyn's disappointment, the kiss was over too soon and she had to go and receive everyone's congratulations. It was slightly better with Bruce on her arm and by the fact that she generally liked everyone that was in attendance.

The only time Evelyn got to relax was when she and Bruce finally managed to sneak off to their bedroom. She sat down on the bed and watched her husband with a hard stare as he took off his tie. A huge smile was spread across his face.

"You can stop pretending now, Bruce," Evelyn told him.

"What do you mean?" he asked, smile fading fast.

"Stop pretending you love me," she replied.

Bruce silently walked over to where Evelyn was sitting and gently pushed her back on the bed. "I'm not pretending, Eve," he told her. "I really do love you, with all of my heart." He kissed her softly. "What I want to know is if you love me because I don't know if you do."

He was patient as she took her time to think about it. There was a definite physical attraction but was there an emotional one? Evelyn thought back to the time that she had first met him in that hospital room. She was immediately interested in him, even if his sense of humor was a little dry and he acted like an asshole sometimes. His compassion and dedication to her more than made up for it. If she had to spend an eternity with someone, she'd choose Bruce.

Evelyn looked up at Bruce with big eyes. "I love you, Bruce," she told him before they continued to consummate their marriage.

"That was amazing," Evelyn breathed before collapsing onto Bruce's chest.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," he said, smiling as he ran his hand through her hair.

As Bruce laid there, he thought about whether he should reveal his biggest secret to his wife or not. Only two people alive (besides him) knew that he was not just Bruce Wayne, but also the Batman. Since Evelyn would be tangled up in this no matter what, he thought it best to tell her now.

"Eve, honey," he said as she looked up to him, "I've got something important that I need to tell you."

* * *

**The story isn't over yet, my friends. I've still got one chapter left. =]**

**Poor Bruce, he still believed that Rachel would've waited for him.**


	10. Chapter 10

The Joker stopped running as soon as the sounds of sirens faded. His plan had worked and those idiotic policemen had followed the fake him, allowing him to complete a successful escape.

"Suckers," he hissed as he dug through the trashcans in the alley around him, looking for the bag that was his.

"Looking for this, Mistuh J?" a familiar voice asked him.

He turned to see that sexy psychiatrist from Arkham standing not more than three feet away from him, holding his bag in her slender hands. Her glasses and lab coat were gone and she was now wearing a sexy minidress and stilettos.

"I was on my way to my second job and I found your bag," she told the Joker. "Would you like it back?"

Without waiting for an answer, she tossed the bag to him and he caught it. The psychiatrist then pulled out a newspaper clipping and handed it to him. The Joker quickly looked it over and discovered that his darling little Evelyn had just gotten married—to Bruce Wayne.

"Wanna help me ruin a life, possibly two, Dr. Quinzel?" he asked her.

"Sounds fun to me, Mistuh J," she replied before bursting out in giggles.

The Joker smiled. He was going to be having some more fun with Evelyn.

* * *

**There we go! :) **

**For now, I have no plans to write a sequel.**

**Thanks to everyone who left me reviews! I love you all.**


End file.
